Jaune's Sisters
by Big Diesel
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and chapters. Follow Jaune as he deals with the challenges of his budding adolescence. From adventures to combating danger to even dealing with the women who adore the lovable big brother, Jaune. A combination of romance, drama, vanilla, and lemon are included in this anthology. {AU}
1. Vespa Dreamin' (Part I)

_**Synopsis (as of now): Jaune couldn't ask for a better life. He was a hardworking part-timer, an honor student, a great friend, a great son, a great brother, and a wonderful boyfriend. He couldn't ask for more. However, as he was approaching his 17th birthday, things begin to take a turn. And it all started with his father receiving a phone call...about Jaune.**_

 ** _This story is a romantic comedy-drama. The story would go into series of flashbacks and the present to relate to this current story. This series is a vanilla-lemon series. Welcome to the new series,_ Jaune's Sisters.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was turning seventeen in a couple of days. He had one gift in mind. Pinned, circled, and etched in red on his bulletin board was the 1965 Vespa Super Spot 180. He desired the Vespa after seeing his favorite anime, _FLCL's_ Haruko Haruhara riding it. Ever since then, he was in love with the Vespa, fantasizing it through drawings and sketches. He would get a used wash bucket and two used tires, sitting in the driveway imagining that he was riding his Shooting Star to places unknown. He had a playlist to go with his ride. The blonde had everything to make his debut with his Shooting Star.

He saved his pocket money over the past few months to acquire such a gem. His father promised that he would contribute whatever Jaune couldn't scrap. It was the least that his father could do since Jaune was filling in his end of the bargain of keeping up with his grades, managing his part-time job, and keeping himself out of trouble.

He gave his future Vespa a final kiss before seeing the clock on the wall. It was a quarter after eight in the morning. He was about to be late for work again. The blonde grabbed his cap and satchel. He hurriedly left his bedroom and headed towards the door.

He was beelining his way past his waking sisters as they were heading for breakfast. On Sundays, it was the only day off where he and his family lazed around. It could be him but collecting fees for the newspaper was going to sell itself. He sighed as he passed the sizzling of bacon and clinking plates as he headed towards the door.

"Wait a second, kiddo!" He was mid-opening the door when heard the savory voice of his mother from the kitchen. "I've called your boss and told him that I will be keeping you. He says it's okay." He heard the tapping of her spatula, a tell-tale sign when she means business. "Have you a seat and we will fix you a plate."

He put his symbol of occupation down and entered the warmth of the kitchen. Their stove was on the fritz so his mother brought out the wood-burning stove. It wasn't a perfect sight to see, but it could make great cornbread and butter pound cake after church, the blonde thought. His eldest sister, Jan, moved aside for him to sit. Meanwhile, his middle sister, Jenna made a plate for him. Scrambled eggs, grits, and homemade bacon. Poor pigs, happy Jaune.

His portly father groomed his mustache as he looked at the paper and took another sip of his black coffee. Like Jaune, his father didn't have long before going to work himself. His father worked with carpentry on the weekends. It was side work from his job working at the steel mill. It wasn't desired work, but it put bread on the table. He was mocking his father in his mind when thinking of it. "Rye or Pumpernickel, you are grateful to choose."

"So, Jauney. Your birthday is in a couple of days. Anything you want to do?" It was his youngest sister Joey who asked the question. His young Kickapoo, or his personal nickname, was the curious type. At six years of age, she was inquisitive and intuitive. A bit of his chagrin, but he wouldn't refuse his little sister.

"I just want it to be simple, you guys," he said with a mouthful of grits in his mouth. He swallowed his sweet and buttery goodness. "You guys, a couple of friends from the Academy." He took another bite of grits. "Oh, Dad! Cake! This has to be cake at this party."

His father affirmed him by his nodding. He took another cup of coffee before brushing his mustache. "Well, son, cooking is my specialty. Chocolate or triple chocolate?"

"The deluxe, go crazy," said Jaune. "Also, good music. Something like Disclosure, The Fray, or Green Day. Also, Gucci Mane and any other trap music. Has to be a variety."

His younger sister Junko bumped shoulders with their sister Jenna. "Probably because he wants something to bump and grind to for Yang."

Junko received a slap to her hand from her mother. "Junko, language." She looked at her son as she slid another spoonful of eggs on his plate. "And I think it is a lovely idea to bring your little girlfriend, Jauney."

He blushed as he nervously drank his orange juice. "Yeah, no problem. I plan to it."

Having Yang Xiao Long at the party is the sole reason for having a party. Without Yang, there wouldn't be a party. He and Yang have gone steady over the last few months. It was Yang who introduced herself to him. They were in Algebra II together. They were deskmates. It was on a sheet of paper that Yang used as an icebreaker to set the tone of their relationship.

 _ **Do you want to go out? Yes? No? Maybe?**_

Yang didn't beat around the bush. The following week, the duo started going out. She was more of the assertive type whereas he was submissive unless when appropriate. Their kindling relationship felt rushed as if he didn't have much time to process. As time went on, their feelings grew.

Now, he fully accepted their relationship.

What he didn't tell his family was the following the celebration, he, Yang, and a few others were going to the skating rink where they were hosting a lock-in. According to his friend, Lie Ren, he and Nora were able to sneak alcohol and stashed it for their pleasure. Nora worked at the skating rink so it was an advantage, the blonde thought. However, what the family did know was that he was going to hang out with Lie Ren and then crash at his and Nora's apartment.

All-in-all, Jaune Arc's seventeenth birthday is going to be an eventful night.

"So, Jauney. Are you going to let Yang ride your Shooting Star or she is going to ride you," asked Junko teasingly before Jaune tossed a balled napkin to her face. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," he interjected. "You are nine years old and too young to talk like that."

A haughty laugh came from their father's mouth. "Glad to see someone in the family is developing responsibility." He looked at Jaune. "And speaking of responsibility, you have the available cash to buy this contraption?"

"Yes, sir. I've left it on your nightstand," said Jaune.

"Where I keep me liquor and spirits," asked his father.

"Very space."

His father slapped the table. "That's me lad here." He looked at his watch. "Kids, honey, I am getting ready for work." He drank the rest of his coffee. "If you want anything while I am out, look to someone else. Like a certain sweetheart who recently got her license returned. _Right,_ Jan?"

The eldest Arc blew a raspberry. "Yes, Dad."

"A stubborn lassie, me oldest. But I love her," said their father. "If you want, Jaune, I can drop you off at your route."

"All right," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't mind saving a few minutes of exercise."

"Color me bad, son," said his father. "Plus, I thought some one-on-one talk wouldn't hurt."

His father signaled as he turned out of their sleepy bedroom suburbia. He didn't come from the richest community, but he wasn't certainly the poorest. As the town of 20,000 formed a merger with a former village, the town itself was converting into a city. It was a plan to unite and consolidate their part of their district.

It was his city, his town, the place where he was born and raised reminded him of a single gigantic creature. Better yet a single collective entity created by many intertwining organisms. The countless arteries stretch to the ends of its elusive body, circulating a continuous supply of fresh blood cells, sending out new data and collecting the old, sending out new consumables and collecting the old, sending out new contradictions and collecting the old. It didn't make sense. It doesn't have to make sense. This was his city. A city where and what made Jaune Arc the way he is.

Jaune asked if he pulled down the window so he could smoke. His father permitted. They were both smokers. His father often thought that Jaune smoked before him. It was their little secret without worrying Mother Arc. He used the cigarette lighter from the console to light his cancer stick. He took a few puffs. He reached for his headphones to listen to some music until his father dropped him off. The neighborhood was a few minutes drive, but about an hour if on a bike.

The air was as crisp and sweet as one of the apples in the orchard they passed by the corner. Of course, he shouldn't know how good they were, but he did. There were a few trees in reach of the wooden post and rail fence and all he had to do was reach in nice and quick. He could tell that the ground was wet underfoot and he knew when he got in the front entrance, his shoes were going to squeak right down over waxed corridor. The clouds weren't too threatening today, just a little grey, and the wind was starting to feel more like the blast one would get from opening the refrigerator door than the summer breeze he had been used to these past few months.

"Seems like Goodwitch's orchard is starting early," said Jaune as he inhaled his cigarette.

"Sure has," said his father very faintly. He lowered the volume on the radio. He wasn't the type to really listen to music. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jaune knew that something was on his mind as the duo continued driving.

They were half-way when Jaune's father pulled over to the shoulder of the road. He turned off the engine. Jaune's father took off his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head as if pressure was on his brain. Jaune pulled out his headphones. Something was in the midst. And he figured that it was something that he didn't want to be said in front of his sisters.

He took deep breaths, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Son," his father paused. He took deep breaths. His grip on the steering wheel alerted Jaune that something heavy was on his father's mind. "Son, I got a phone call from Mr. Long last night. He sounded remotely upset."

Jaune felt the chill on his spine. Nervously, he answered. "Upset? Upset for what?"

"Well, that is something I can hopefully hear from you."

Jaune wiped his face with his sleeve. The shivery feeling remained. His hands twitched. His stomach felt like butterflies. His mind began to flood like a swimming pool. "Dad, I...I...what can Mr. Long be upset about?"

"Oh, honey," his father answered in a disapproving tone. "I thought you would answer differently than that." He reached into the glove compartment. Inside, he grabbed a pack of condoms. "Son, are you familiar with these?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me why you weren't using these earlier?" He gripped them tightly. "Tell me what were you thinking before you did what you did."

"Dad, I have always, I mean, always used them when I have sex."

His father pulled out his cell phone. He displayed two images. Jaune's eyes widened by seeing the black and white grainy images.

"Explain what you were doing that day with Yang...and Ruby?"

Jaune's hands were clammy. His tongue was getting dry. His cheeks were tensed. He was cornered and had no way to go.

"Jaune, I can't say that I am more upset than disappointed. We have taught you better than that," said his father. "What I want to know is what and why would you do such a thing? Why weren't you being smart?"

"I can...I can explain, Dad."

His father crossed his arms. "Your mother was kind enough to talk with your boss. My contractor was kind enough to get the day off. No matter what, son, I will always love you." He took another breath. "What I want to hear is the truth and how did you get not only one but two sisters, Jaune." He slapped the steering wheel. "Right here, right now. What happened with you guys? If this man is accusing my son, then I must know the truth."

"Dad, may I take a smoke before I began my story," asked Jaune nervously.

"Please."

Jaune inhaled deeply with his cigarette. His hands were rattled and he couldn't even hold onto it.

"It started when I came over and chilled with Yang at her mother's apartment."

* * *

 _ **Three months earlier….**_

" _Jaune, baby, you know my birthday is around the corner."_

" _Of course, Yang. How would I forget?"_

" _I know, my love. I know you wouldn't. You are an awesome boyfriend."_

" _You are an awesome girlfriend."_

" _Thank you, sweetheart."_

" _So, for your birthday, what gift do you have in mind?"_

" _It is very special. Special that you won't find in stores."_

" _Oh, you want a handmade gift."_

" _Something like that. However, it's a bit different. Promise you won't get mad?"_

" _Mad for what? I have no problem of making a gift for you."_

" _It's more than just a gift. It's...well, she is very precious and delicate to me."_

" _What...who?"_

" _Ruby."_

" _Ruby?"_

" _For my birthday, I want you to receive Ruby. That is your gift to me."_

" _Ruby?"_

" _Yes, love. As a gift, I want you to take Ruby's gift. It's y'all's gift to me."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. My RWBY Academia Crossover (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. We honestly didn't know where to put this chapter. We didn't want to use it on Izuku's Arc as we actually want to take that seriously beyond our usual 'smut' in stories. We weren't sure if we wanted to make it its own story. As of now, we are going to put it under "Izuku's Sisters" and "Jaune's Sisters." Other words, you will be seeing the same story twice for our RWBY and My Hero Academia fans. This particular chapter is a crossover with OOC Izuku x OOC Blake and OOC Jaune x OOC Toru X OOC Tsuyu. If this chapter is enjoyable, I will make another one. If so, it will become its own entity. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**_

Izuku's heart wanted to leap from the nervousness pertaining him in this particular juncture. As much he wanted to call someone about this nervousness, there was nothing he could do.

"What's the matter, Izuku? Are you nervous?" The soft sensation of a woman's touch caressed his stomach as she reached further onto his chest. Each groove, each tenderizing pleasure created such a shock as if the synapses were only wanting to focus on the matter at hand. "It's okay. You don't have to try so hard with me. It's only natural when you like someone."

It's natural when liking someone that one has met on the first day? He shivered as he felt the waves of nervousness swelling onto his stomach. The teenager fixated her lips as she pulled his shirt onto his neck. It didn't help that the window was open, allowing the cool air to land onto his sweaty stomach. She blew her plush, soft-to-the-skin lips onto his chest. To be a so-called bookworm, this teen has studied the lesson in pleasuring men.

She made soft peck. "Does this feel good here?" Izuku didn't answer. Not until an hour ago, he didn't know her name. What he had only known about her was through the intel that his classmate Yuga Aoyama informed him at the assembly earlier. She was the atypically quiet collective member of a group of girls that strived to become huntswomen. The shy, frustrative, aggressive type doesn't compare to this moment in time as she made another peck at his nipple. "Does this feel good here." She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so modest. I saw how your eyes were upon me on stage. You may not have spoken, but your scent told a different tale." She giggled as she swiveled her tongue around his sensitive nipples.

"Blake!" He hissed. She was quite pleasurable in pleasing him. However, this wasn't how he wanted to meet her. He had only invited Blake Belladonna to visit his residence in order to break the ice with the other team members. He heard the stories of the gentle one, the adventurous one, and the cold, yet whimsical type. Wanting certainty, he asked Yuga to outreach Blake. Not even an hour into their first meeting, she pushed him down to the bed.

"A Faunus smells and sense the scent you give," she inhaled. Izuku's eyes shifted to the twitching of her ear. Her eyes were becoming catlike. As if something in here awoken her inner beast. She gripped her hands tightly around his wrist. Her legs spread his legs apart, inhibiting him from any possible way of moving. "When I first saw your gentle face in the crowd, I sense such a strong aura upon you, Izuku."

"Blake, this is outrageous! Granted I should be excited for I am getting affection, but this isn't the way." Izuku felt her stomach growing, her purring was roaring silently. She pressed her head next to his neck, feeling her hot breath. It created a trail as she came next to his ear. "Father once told me when a Faunus wants a man, she must make the mark upon his neck. We must taste your blood in order to fuse it with our body. If I am to do that, then it means that you are to become my husband."

"Husband?!" Izuku felt like a skipped record disc. Izuku wasn't old enough to drink, let alone wanting to sign a marriage certificate. "Blake, you can't be serious?"

"Sweetness," she pressed her lips to his neck. She embedded it to the point that if he could feel her skin cells. "Blake Belladonna doesn't like to play fiction." He felt her teeth. "When I say, you are going to be my husband, then you are going to be my husband." She gave him one more peck. "Clench your teeth." Izuku hissed loudly as her teeth impacted his neck. He tried grabbing her, but she was too strong.

"Don't struggle! Don't struggle! It will make the pain worst," she informed him as the pain steamed throughout his body. "Allow my secretion to numb some of the pain." As soon as she mentioned that, the pain immediately went away. The secretion onto his puncture skin felt pleasurable. A sensation that can be easily compared to some kind of euphoria. She released herself from his neck, licking the remainder of the wounds. "Don't worry, Izuku. It isn't like I am some kind of vampire. You won't turn into a Faunus." She released a smile. "You can say that I am just a Faunus in heat." She used her nail to split open his jeans. "And you can say that I am looking for a mate to call my own."

Her pleasant smile turned lecherous, giving such an alluring laughter as she trailed her hands down to his shaft. She pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing cock. "An old Faunus' wives tale will say that your horniness is because my juices contain molecules of aphrodisiac." She clicked her tongue, graciously flicking the emerald teen's nose. "Or Pinocchio could be telling a better tale with the magnificent tail you were trying to hide from me." She giggled alluringly.

Izuku was embarrassed about the size of his girth. It has been often compared to size a PVC pipe or a tennis ball container. Childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo used to tease him on the size of his girth, telling him that he was incapable of pleasing women. What could Katsuki say about women from other universes?

"Intel was correct about you, Izuku." She informed him as she gripped onto his spasming cock. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetie. You didn't think that we weren't coming to UA Academy naively, did you?" She slid his dick in between her fingers. She spat on her hand, allowing warm lubrication onto his swollen phallus. "Ozpin never like heading into uncharted territory without exploring the region and its people."

Izuku wanted to speak but was unable to. If it was the so-called aphrodisiac or it wasn't often that he had encounter women. Honestly, his tenacity with women was quite bare. He and Ochako Uraraki kissed a few times but nothing went further. Fear and apprehension was the motive. Or more as Izuku played a contributing factor as whenever a woman touched him, he shook like a leaf. Ochako was gentle, permissible to touch and to kiss her. However, Blake was different. Blake was dominant with Izuku. He couldn't question her circumstances and the reason he was chosen. Yet again, nothing was making sense for the time being.

"I think we would explore that later, Izuku. Don't need a long boring story to kill the mood." Izuku watched as Blake drifted her head over to his shaft. Her hair covered it, tickling it in the process. "You wouldn't mind if I were to taste the grandiose you call a blessing, would you?" She clicked her tongue. "Of course, you would. My aura tells me that anyone that has a stronger backbone, you would listen to."

She lightly played with his phallus. She wanted him to feel the overwhelming sensation of being paralyzed. Throughout their research of the UA High students and faculty, Blake did an extensive study on the cinnamon roll (or what the others would call him - Deku). She dived deep into the emerald-haired teen's life. Stemming from the days when he strived to be a Pro Hero and was relentlessly turned down by his friend, Katsuki Bakugo. His arriving at UA High School quirkless. Even when he was turned down by All Might in order to obtain power. Blake felt sorry for him. She didn't think she had emotions of forgiveness, especially through the pain and suffering she faced during her former days with Adam. It mattered not, the more she studied Izuku, the more she realized a new feeling was seeping into the coldness of her heart. It was swelling with compassion, wanting to nuzzle this Izuku and to make her his.

Upon their eyes meeting at the assembly, she felt that it was nothing more than fate itself.

"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she popped her lips from his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

Although her words were demanding, at the same time entrancing, he felt his dick twitching. He felt the swelling come from his testicles. Before he could produce the vowel, his dick did the talking as he spurted out from his dick.

"Sing me a rainbow," she told Izuku playfully as she aided him in his ejaculation. She continued rubbing his tingling shaft, hoping that he would release more thick semen as she hoped he did. The thicker the semen, the richer the seed.

"Goodness, Izuku. You were quite backed up." She dangled his semen as if it were cobwebs. She inserted her fingers into her mouth, hoping to ingest much of the semen into her stomach. It wasn't where it needed to be properly, but it would have to do for now.

Especially when she senses a visitor.

She whispered gently as she rubbed the head of his cock. "Don't forget about me, Izuku. If you need me, just whistle!" She blew onto his dick. "You do know how to whistle, don't you?"

He nodded silently, still feeling the shock unraveling as he received his first blowjob.

"Just put your lips together and _blow._ Until we meet again, my sweet." She offered him a peace sign as she stepped out of the window.

While watching the Faunus exiting his window, he didn't pay attention to the unlocking of the doors.

"So, I've told Katsuki about…." His roommate Shouto's voice went abruptly silent when seeing the scene in front of him. Izuku turned to see as Shouto looked puzzled and confused about why was Izuku's dick was hanging out. And why was he on his bed? Also, Shouto wasn't alone. He had a guest.

"If you wanted some alone time, Izuku, leave a sock on the door." The black-haired vice president tried to contain her laughter. Granted, she was familiar with her boyfriend's antics of wanting solo time. However, she wasn't aware of Izuku's schedule.

Izuku quickly grabbed his pants. He tried to think of formidable options without facing Shouto's wrath. "Shouto, it isn't what you think."

"Really?" Shouto whispered to Momo to step outside. She closed the door as white-haired teen removed the promise ring from his finger. He began to crack his knuckles. "Then tell me something Izuku on _why_ you decided to jizz on my bed."

"Can a few dollars, some comic books, and movie tickets can spare my suffering and bring forgiveness?" Izuku asked pleadingly in a smiling nervous manner.

Shouto retrieved his hands to his pocket. He crossed his arms. "I'm listening. Does that forgiveness come with dinner for Momo and me?"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The only thing Jaune Arc wanted to do was to explore the campus. The school's natatorium was the first thing the blonde decided to explore since he thought that using water in case of battle would be useful with his weapons.

"Oi! Blondie, why are nervous? It seems as if you have never experienced a woman before." Jaune was acquainted with Grimm, Beowulf, Cardin Winchester. He didn't expect upon entering, he didn't encounter a surprise tactic.

Especially if he couldn't see his surprise tactic as the force held him against the bleachers. "Teehee! You are quite a handsome one, my precious blondie." Jaune felt a strong force. He could hear her. However, he couldn't see her. He resisted as he felt the strains of his hair being twisted.

"Why do flinch when I touch you," replied the invisible force. "I only want to get to meet your acquaintance." The invisible force strolled her fingers from his chin to his collarbone. When she had first spotted the blonde, many things were occurring in her mind when seeing the foreigner. Things in which she couldn't release, even to her closest friends.

Speaking of closest friends, she knew one was approaching right this moment.

"Wow, you have actually had the gull to retrieve him. Ribbit!" Jaune watched he saw another figure appeared from the water. He was familiar with Faunus but this was the first to encounter a frog girl. The green-haired frog girl appeared in front of him. She was wearing a blue leotard swimsuit. She cracked her neck as she walked to the bleachers. Carrying the same calm, collective attitude, she sat beside the startled Jaune.

"Yell loud if you want. No one could hear you, ribbit!" She patted him on his shoulder. "Just kidding. Listen, forgive my friend here. She is quite a bit frisky when it comes to blondes." She snapped her fingers. "Toru, off of him."

"But, Tsuyu!"

"Off, Toru, ribbit!"

Toru followed suit as she got herself off Jaune. Jaune wiped the nervousness from his forehead as he watched the beings in front of him. Tsuyu was quite observant. She knew that foreigners have their own set of quirks. However, this blonde beauty was quite the charm. He must be since Toru aberrantly 'attacked' him.

"Who are you guys," asked Jaune nervously and defensively.

Toru presented herself by speaking first. "Forgive me! Let's say that it was my test to know your agility." She patted his head. "And you fail quite horribly. The name's Toru Hagakure."

Tsuyu interjected. "My name is Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you under these strange circumstances. Ribbit!"

He was warned by his classmates to be wary of the students of UA High. He just didn't expect to face it on his first day. Nevertheless, he never believed in starting off on a bad note. He extended his hands to Tsuyu and Toru. "My name is Jaune Arc. I hope we can get along."

 _ **To be continued…**_.


End file.
